Alois' Bath Time
by Danielle072297
Summary: Claude obeys Alois' wishes as he bathes.


A tall man, clad in black with spectacles and purplish black hair, wearing a butler suit, walked into his highness' study. He bowed before addressing the blonde teen sitting at his desk, his head on the table and a bored expression on his face. The blonde teen was wearing a white button up shirt with a green vest over it, there was a black bow around his neck, black shorts that went to mid thigh, over the knee black socks and knee high black boots with a heel and purple laces tied in a bow.

"Your bath is ready, my highness" the butler spoke, standing at his full height once again. The blonde teenager stood up and clapped his hands, a smile on his face, "let's go then, shall we Claude?" He giggled. The blonde teen walked out of the room, with Claude following, and headed to the rest room.

-0

"The water feels so nice Claude." The teen spoke, relaxing in the water. Claude watched him, standing beside the tub, waiting for Alois, his highness, to tell him to start washing. Alois dunk his head underwater and came back up, his blonde hair sticking to his head. He stood up from the water with a giggle, looking up at Claude. "I'm ready to be washed." Claude nodded and picked up the bar of soap, rubbing it into a wet cloth.

He started on his arms, working his way up one arm and repeated on the other, he washed down his torso,over both of his pink nipples, erect from the coldness of the room. Alois shivered slightly, he watched Claude as he washed his body. Claude skipped over Alois' half hard member and scrubbed both of his legs clean with the cloth. Alois smirked before turning around so Claude could wash his back. The cloth was pressed onto Alois' shoulder, Claude quickly ran the cloth all over his back, stopping at the two dimples on Alois' back and not going any further.

"I am done, your highness." Claude spoke.

A chuckle was heard in the quiet room, "no you're not Claude," Alois turned back around facing him, "you didn't wash me 'down there.'"

Claude would have sighed, had it been in his character to do so, he took the cloth and wrapped it around Alois' hardening member, giving it a few small pumps. Alois let out a small moan of Claude's name, his eyes closing for a moment. Claude released his highnesses length. Alois looked at Claude with a scowl, "Claude you also didn't wash my arse," the Trancy boy then turned around and bent over in front of the demon with a smirk.

His hole was now exposed to the demon's eyes, his cock erect between his legs and his body covered in soap. Alois was quite a sight at that moment, spread before his butler. Claude took the cloth and slowly ran it over both of Alois' butt cheeks and over the puckered hole in between. Alois turned his head and looked back at Claude, "Claude, finger me." He commanded.

"Yes your highness," Claude dropped the cloth into the water. He bit onto his glove by the middle finger end and slowly pulled his glove off. Revealing black fingernails and his contract symbol. Dropping the glove onto the floor, he pressed a finger to the puckered hole and slowly pushed it in.

Alois let out a small moan at the intrusion, "make me cum Claude." He panted, shutting his eyes. Claude wrapped his hand around Alois' member again, giving it a small squeeze as he started moving his finger in and out, he slowly started to move his still gloved hand up and down the slippery length. "A-ah, Claude.." Alois moaned, bucking his hips into the hand, he leaned his head back, "add a-another finger."

Claude obeyed his highnesses wishes and added a second finger to join the first one. He hooked his fingers and searched for the spot that would make Alois cry out. Alois let out a small yelp followed by a series of pants and moans. Claude started moving his hand faster on his member, he toyed with the slit with his thumb and was ramming his fingers into Alois' prostate.

Alois came with a cry, his load being shot into the bath water. Claude removed his fingers and hand, licking the cum off of his glove. Alois stood up and turn to face him, his legs wobbly. Claude grasped his spent member and gave the head a lick, he looked up at Alois, "are you finished with your bath now master?"

-0

**Authors Note~~ WELL THEN ! I had this idea, along with other Claude and Alois ideas/moments and I wanted to write so here you people go.! I'm not sure if I'm good at writing this kind of stuff.. xD it makes me feel awkward . Anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you thought ! ~ Dani~sama**


End file.
